


Neon Genesis Battle Royale

by emqjm84



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Battle Royale - Freeform, Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emqjm84/pseuds/emqjm84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year one class is selected and sent to an island and told to kill each other until only one student is left alive. This year Class 2-A has been selected for the program. </p>
<p>Both Shinji and Kaworu refuse to play. These are their final moments together. </p>
<p>This is not a happy fic. Based off of Battle Royale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neon Genesis Battle Royale

**Author's Note:**

> Major Trigger warnings for Death/Suicide.

“I’m sorry this isn’t the happiness you wished for.” Kaworu said apologetically as he stroked Shinji’s arm.

  
“No, I’m fine with this. I’m glad I found you before we both died. I’m happy we got to spend this moment together.”

  
Kaworu gripped his hand they heard shots faintly from far away. For a moment they leaned toward the edge. He leaned in closer to Kaworu for warmth. He knew these were his final moments and he wanted this moment to last forever. He looked down and realized he couldn’t actually see the bottom but he could hear the waves.

  
“Perhaps death is the only true freedom we have.” Kaworu said as if to reassure himself. “I…I think I was born to meet you.” He said to Shinji and that was when Shinji realized Kaworu was despite his external calmness just as afraid.

  
“Are you sure you want to spend you final moments with someone like me?” Shinji asked his voice cracking.

  
“You have always been worthy of my empathy.” Kaworu replied calmly his voice almost a whisper.

  
“I don’t understand?”

  
“I’m saying that I love you.”

  
They heard a rustling coming from behind them. Kaworu stood up pulling Shinji up with him.

  
“I’m sorry…” he said his face turning pale. “But we’ll meet again.” He said begging Shinji as he pulled them toward the edge. But Shinji’s didn’t fall with him. His feet remained there as he felt Kaworu separate from him. He watched him fall like a pale white ghost into the black water below. He didn’t hear a splash but he could see him floating there.

  
He turned around to see Rei standing there her hand extended as if reaching toward them. He watched as her fingers recoiled as if in shock of what she had seen. He stared at her as if she were a ghost and for a long time neither of them said anything. Finally she whispered as if apologizing. “I’m not playing.” He sat back down not caring if she pushed him off. He wished she did push him off.

  
“Kaworu said he loved me.”


End file.
